


Picture Perfect

by minnesotamemelord



Series: No Tomorrow Without You [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, First Dates, First Kiss, Gary is sexually confused, Gay, John Constantine Kissing Dudes 2K14, John Makes Questionable Life Choices, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e15 Necromancing the Stone, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnesotamemelord/pseuds/minnesotamemelord
Summary: Gary's always confused, especially when it comes to love.If John's ever confused, nobody would ever know.But like Gary's Beebo-loving Aunt Stacy always said, there's nothing like a little fun to bring people together.And if anyone needs a little fun, it's the chain-smoking warlock with a dark past and the excitable nerd terrified of death.





	Picture Perfect

Gary hadn't had a girlfriend in years. Nor had he ever had a boyfriend. He had friends, though. He had his D&D group, his work friends, and now, it seemed, he had John Constantine. Constantine was an asshole, to be frank. He didn't strike Gary as the type of man who had many friends.

Then again, neither did Gary.

Constantine, to Gary, at least, was the very embodiment of cool, so it struck him as odd when first, Constantine offered to tag along to D&D with him. And then when he offered to walk Gary home, Gary was utterly stunned. As soon as they stepped outside, Constantine stuck a Silk Cut cigarette between his lips and lit it, exhaling puffs of smoke periodically. His red wool necktie hung loosely around his neck, and the hand that wasn't holding the cigarette was shoved in the pocket of his trench coat. Gary shivered in the chilly air.

"So, Constantine...how did you get into the exorcism business?"

"I started doing research on the occult as a teenager, trying to raise my mother from the dead after she died when I was born."

"Oh. That's...fun."

"How about you, how did you get in with the Time Bureau?" Constantine swiveled around, walking backwards to face Gary.

"I have degrees in world history, particle physics, nuclear engineering, and quantum mechanics. That's a very specific combination, but it turned out to be exactly what the Time Bureau was looking for. They contacted me right out of college, offered me a low-level job. I worked my way up, now I'm a senior agent. And I love it. When it doesn't require me to work with those incompetent fools."

"You mean the Legends?"

"Yeah, the Legends. They completely screwed up time."

"Oh, I dunno, mate. They're not that incompetent. Sometimes? Sure. But they try to be helpful, at least."

"Sure." Gary fell silent and Constantine fell back in step with him.

"You're not all that talkative, are you, mate?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"You're snarky. That's a good thing. At least sometimes. Sometimes it just makes people want to beat your arse up."

Gary chuckled, to which Constantine grinned toothily. They walked a little ways further, Constantine putting out his first cigarette and lighting up a second. Gary shivered blowing on his hands to keep them warm, which Constantine noticed. "You're cold." He paused for a moment, shedding his jacket. He held it out to Gary, who hesitated.

 _Why would he give me his jacket?_ Gary thought to himself. _Is he...flirting with me?_ The concept seemed bizarre to him, the idea that someone like Constantine, who kissed as easily as he breathed, would be flirting with Gary? Besides, even if he was, Gary wasn't interested. He didn't have the time.

"No, thanks. I'll survive." He held out a hand to stop Constantine.

"Seriously, mate. Just take the jacket. You're pretty clearly freezing." He shook the jacket at Gary, who reluctantly took it and slid his arms through it. It was a couple of inches too short on Gary, the sleeves dangling just above where they should have been. Constantine whistled softly. "You might look better in that jacket than I do, luv, and that's saying something."

Gary smiled despite himself. "Are you even a real person? I mean, you're just...incredible! You know who you're like? You're like if James Bond was also an alcoholic warlock."

"Thanks? I think?" They chuckled together. "You know, Gary, you really helped us out of a pinch earlier with the Death Totem. You're pretty good at this."

"Thanks. You're the only one that thinks so, but thanks."

"No, I'm not. You wouldn't have gotten this far if nobody thought you were good at your job. Come on, Gary. I wouldn't've kissed you if you weren't great at your job. I don't kiss just anyone." Constantine winked broadly. "Just the ones I like."

 _Definitely flirting._ "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Constantine looked taken aback.

"How do you just make people feel so...it's not happy, but...I don't know. Amused? You just get so excited, it's...captivating. You make people want to watch you."

"Well, luv, to quote you, 'you're the only one that thinks so.'" Constantine shrugged. "I just try to do my job."

"You're excellent at it. I saw your expert handling of that chicken earlier. A true master of the dark arts."

"I prefer 'petty dabbler'. I'm getting new cards."

"Whatever you like to call yourself, you're pretty talented."

"You know what another one of my talents is?" Constantine asked, and Gary realized that he'd gone a few yards ahead.

"What's that?" Gary whirled around and immediately caught a snowball to the face.

"I've got excellent aim." Constantine picked up another snowball off the small pile he seemed to have created in a short time and whipped it at Gary.

"This is war!" Gary sprinted out of Constantine's line of aim and quickly gathered up a snowball the size of his head, then hurled it at Constantine's shoulder.

"Ow!" He fell backwards on his ass and rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh, crap, are you okay?" Gary rushed over, only to have the wind knocked out of him by a snowball to the stomach. "Touche," he wheezed.

"Never have sympathy for your enemies!" Constantine yelled as he smashed a snowball over Gary's head.

Gary picked up and launched another one into Constantine's face. "Hey, no fair! You have my coat! I'm unprotected!"

"That's on you!" Gary lobbed another trio of snowballs at Constantine, who fell flat on his face, struggling to get back up.

"Here." Gary held out a hand to help Constantine up.

"Thanks, mate. That was...fun. More fun than I've had in a while." He stood, smirking up at Gary, and he realized that their hands were still linked. "How are you?"

"I'm...great, actually. I needed that." The corners of his mouth twitched up. "Thank you." He glanced around. "We're, uh...we're here. That's my building." He inclined his head towards a well-lit apartment building atop a short flight of stairs.

"It appears we are." Neither one of them moved.

"You know..." Constantine reached up and brushed a curl of black hair off Gary's forehead. "You're something else, you know that, luv?"

"You're one to talk. There's more to you than meets the eye." Constantine reached up to grip the lapels of his coat.

"I'm going to need my coat back."

This was it. Time for Gary to make a decision. Constantine was flirting with him, now the only question was what to do about it. He took a deep breath.

And he decided.

"If you want it, by all means..." Gary raised his eyebrows cockily. "Come get it." Constantine grinned toothily, tugging Gary down, their lips growing gradually closer together. Eventually, they met, Constantine kissing him hungrily, as if Gary was air and he hadn't breathed in months. Gary wrapped his arms around Constantine's torso, feeling the rippling muscles under his thin shirt. His hands slid upwards, tangling themselves in his wavy strawberry blond mop. Constantine ran his hands over Gary's rib cage. As he broke away, Gary felt his teeth scrape across his lower lip, and then they separated. It was nothing like their earlier kiss, which had been just as passionate, but briefer, inspired by a moment of excitement. This time, it wasn't just an outlet for Constantine's excitation. It was a moment of blissful serendipity, when everything comes together in just the right way.

"Constantine...I..."

"John."

"What?"

"Call me John. Constantine is too many syllables. It's weird. Call me John."

"...sure. John. John, I just...I can't..."

"You can't what...kiss boys? Kiss dangerous boys? Kiss dangerous boys late at night where anyone can see?"

"What? No! I can't believe this just happened. You're literally the biggest badass I've ever met, and I'm a massive nerd."

"Yeah, but you're hot. Picture-freaking-perfect. And, you're sweet, not to mention a genius." John's hand took Gary's. "I'll walk you up."

They held hands as they ascended the steps, coming to a stop at the doorway. "I'll see you later, Gary."

"See you later, John." Gary leaned down to brush a kiss across John's lips. He jogged down the stairs, lighting another cigarette as he walked off.

"Holy hell..." Gary trailed off. He went into his first-floor apartment, pausing to stretch just inside the door. He flipped on the lights and stripped down as he made his way across the living room to the bedroom in the back. By the time he reached his bed, he was down to just his boxers. He tossed his glasses on the bedside table and flopped down, wrapping his comforter around him.

He awoke around midnight to a brilliant light, coming from his phone. He picked it up and checked the screen. An unknown number texted him.

_decided to get a phone. got your number from ava. John_

After a brief moment, another text. 

_XOXO_

Gary smiled to himself. 

_give me a call tomorrow_

Gary hesitated before typing out a brief response.

_It'll be the first thing I do. <3_

Back in his office, John grinned. Never had a person made him feel the way Gary made him feel right at this very moment.

 

The following morning, Gary awoke to the his buzzer ringing. He made his way out to the entryway and checked the video monitor that showed him the front door to the building. He saw John, shivering in the cold. "John? What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Gary. You still have my jacket. It's a little chilly without it. But, if you wanted to keep it, I suppose I could make do with a couple of hot drinks."

"Coffee?"

"God, no. Keep your bitter bean water away from me. I prefer tea, like any good Brit. Anyway, care to join me?"

Gary barely had to consider before he responded. "Absolutely. Just let me get dressed."

"Ah, yes, as much as I'd like to see you like this, I think most shops prefer you wear clothes." Gary shook his head.

"I'll be down in a moment." Gary dashed back to his bedroom and pulled a sweater and khakis out of his dresser, sliding them on as he raced out the door, but John was nowhere in sight. "John? John, where-"

"Hi-ya!" Gary twisted around just as John brought a massive snowball down on his head. "Gotcha, mate!" He was grinning broadly as Gary glared down at him. "Come on, you love it."

"Do I?" Gary asked, before a chuckling John pulled him down for a kiss. "So, did you mean what you said about me keeping your coat?"

"Hmm. Maybe just when you're cold."

"Works for me. Now, about that hot drink?" Gary offered John his hand, which he gladly took. The two of them stepped off, one trailing smoke behind him like a chimney, the other with his head leaned back, gazing up in wonder at the snowflakes falling around them. Picture-freaking-perfect.


End file.
